185: The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon(Diamond and Pearl)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After they return to normal times, The Celestian Alliance goes on adventures with Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup around Alto Mare and are hoping to make Dawn the best Pokemon Pagaent contestant ever.
1. Sleepless in Prebattle

At the in Alto Mare, everyone woke up acting all cranky. The participants of the Sky High Alto Mare trip came out in their pajamas when they heard a scream from downstairs. They rushed downstairs to see a cute female clerk acting crazy. "What's wrong?" Lilo asked.

"I've been having nightmares for weeks and I haven't got any sleep." explained the clerk.

"Even if you're tired I will wake you with my smooches like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty's princes," Brock said as he held her hands.

Then Croagunk came out and stopped him by using Poison Jab.

Outside The Tipton, people were still acting cranky and tired. Also, they were all wearing Lunar wing pendants. Twinkle remembered art and saw that the Lunar wings are nothing more than pidgey feathers. The citizens of Alto Mare started to get furious for being ripped off. "That psycho clown will pay for all he's done."

"Another Dimentio trick," Will whispered.

"But why is he doing this?" Magenta asked

"Don't know," Lilo answered "We should get changed and get Prof. Atkins"

Later at Atkins residents, they saw numerous Pokemon asleep. On the dining room table, Chilrie, Sye, Clair, Meadow, and Lucy sleeping, "Sweeties, wake up." Prof. Atkins said as his daughters woke up.

"You heard Mr. Spock." Tori said "We can't be out past 8 pm"

"No need to do that." said a voice.

Behind them was a very beautiful and familiar bird, "It's Cresselia!" Brock exclaimed

"What a beautiful Pokemon," Dawn commented.

She was starting to shake. "Are you okay Cresselia?" Z asked.

"Why are you shaking?" Syd asked.

"Does this place have a gift shop?" Bridge asked.

"I'm sorry," Prof Atkins answered, "But private homes don't have gift shops."

"It's that time again where I molt off my feathers," Cresselia explained.

"I remember" Ethan recalled, "Birds molt their feathers time to time."

"That's right Ethan." Prof. Atkins replied, "Luckily, the girls use bird feather for decorations. Chilrie and Meadow use them as jewelry, the twins use them as dream catchers and Lucy has used them for arts n crafts."

Dimentio was spying on them while he was invisible, "Let's start things off by catching that timely beauty." Dimentio whispered as he traps Cresselia in a circus cage.

Everyone got shocked by this.

"Beautiful as a flower on a grave in behind a haunted house," Dimentio commented.

Then he summoned some Watchdogs in karate ghis.

"Dimentio." said a watchdog, "We're in the middle of karate class."

"I know," Dimentio answered, "But the Mortal Freaks are ruining my plans."

"On it Sir." shouted the watchdogs.

"We'll handle this," Shane said as Dustin and Tori stood by him.

"Ninja storm, ranger form!" they shouted as they turned into their ranger forms.

"Power of Air!" Red Wind Ranger shouted

"Power of Earth!" Yellow Wind Ranger shouted.

"Power of Water" Blue Wind Ranger shouted.

Red Wind Ranger got out his Dry Gun and shooted at some watchdogs.

Yellow Wind Ranger got out his Quake Hammer and smacked on some watchdogs.

Blue Wind Ranger got out her Sonic Megaphone, "STOP!" shout Blue Wind Ranger as she shooted to the watchdogs. "Honesty!" Ethan shouted as he made a giant pie.

The flying watchdogs landed in it and started to was the pie.

"Good job Tori!" Will shouted as Stitch made kissing noises.

The watchdogs got distracted by the pie and started to eat it.

"Swinub" Dawn shouted as she shouted as she got out a poke ball "I choose you."

Swinub came out of his poke ball and saw Dimentio. Swinub did a Take Down on Dimentio. Suddenly, he started to glow, he evolved into a piloswine. Dawn was very proud of her Pokemon.

He did a Headbutt on Cresselia's cage and she was free. "Tay Okay?" Stitch asked.

"I'm fine Stitch," Cresselia answered.

"Phooey," Dimentio shouted "You've freed my bird. I made everyone fall asleep from my cursed pidgey feather and they'll be able to be so scared they won't do anything."

Dimentio teleported away while the karate watchdogs left with the pie.

Cresellia started to shake off all of her molted feathers and in a second all of her molted feathers grew back. Prof Atkins figures he can give them to his daughters and the citizens of Alto Mare. Cresselia started to spread her good magic around Alto Mare and everyone has turned back to normal.

"Now we can go continue our trip to Alto Mare," Lilo said.

The End.


	2. Arriving in Style

The students were getting out of a lecture on Alto Mare's history when they saw Chilrie and Paris with shopping bags. Brock started to fall madly in love with them. "Not again!" Misty groaned.

After Crogunk did a Poison Jab on him, he dragged him back. Paris explained that she's hosting this year's Alto Mare collection contest. It was a fashion contest and the winner gets to be on the cover of Alto Fashion Magazine, run by the owner, "Hermione" "I won last year with my Azurill." Misty said, "We did a lifeguard reenactment."

"Congrats Misty." Stitch said,

"Have you been watching Baywatch?" Tori asked

"Yup," Misty answered,

"Rad," Tori said, "I've seen all the episodes."

CLST decided to enter the contest separately for a little fun. Will thought it was a good idea since VP Kirk wanted the gang to write their experience in Alto Mare.

The next day at Wailord Stadium, everyone was gathering to see the show, "Put your hands together for Mayor Boulderton" the announcer said as the mayor came up

"Thank you announcer," the mayor said, "Now people welcome to the 85th annual Alto Mare PokeFashion competition. We have a few good contestants for you today and remember first prize gets to be on Alto Fashion Magazine."

One by one the entrees came out. One was a woman with bellosom and flower accessories, another was a man with a magikarp and pearls, one was a girl with a chikorita and flowers, one was an old lady with an arcanine and jewels. Then they got up to Ash and Pikachu, who were wearing nothing but colorful afro wigs and cavemen apparel. Everyone laughed at them, thinking they looked stupid.

Next up was Cho and Coco in their rockstar apparel, Coco did a skateboarding routine and did an Icy Wind, a Quick Attack, and an Icy Fang. Lec came out in his CLST outfit with Inferno doing a Fire Fang, an Ember, and a Flamethrower, Sunny came up in her CLST band attire and with Daydream by her side. She did a Cute Charm, an Assist, and a Tackle attack. The audience thought that Daydream was super cute. Then Teal and Virtual came up and Virtual did a Spark, a Growl, and a Thunder Fang.

Finally, Dawn and her bunearry came out wearing white dresses and blue pearls. "Sounds like their ready for the big dance," Layla commented.

Dawn's Bunearry did some bounces and an Ice Beam which wowed the audience. Then the finalists came up. They were Dawn, Lec, and Sunny. As Paris was about to announce the winner, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom came in.

"Who's ready to hear our songs?" Lord Hater shouted as the band played, "You're Only Second Rate" in a heavy metal style.

Everyone started to boo at them. Dawn couldn't let them ruin the show, so she told Bunearry to use Ice Beam on them. This made them frozen and security kicked them out. Then they were free after they crashed into a wall. "That wa wa wa was really fr fr fr fr freezing." Lord Hater said as he shivered.

"An we we we we we didn't even ge ge ge ge get to sample the free fo fo fo fo fo fo food." King Dedede whined.

Paris finally came up and announced the winner, "The amazing team of Dawn and Buneary." she shouted as Dawn cheered.

Sunny won 2nd place and Lec won third. Paris gave Dawn and Bunearry their crowns and liked the way how she showed off her accessories and her Pokemon, she liked Daydream in her princess dress and Inferno's abilities.

Then Dawn went to the photographers for Alto Fashion Magazine

The end.


	3. Steamboat Willies

At the harbor, they saw a giant boat, "This is the S. S. Whaloh" said the captain, "It's not supposed to set sail til noon."

"Can our pets play on it while we're heading for the Alto Mare Zoo?" Dawn asked.

"Of course." the captain answered,

"Bunearry, Aipom, Pachirisu," Dawn showed, "Come on out"

"Suudowoodo, Croagunk, Happiny, Marshstomp, Geodude," Brock shouted, "Go!"

"You guys too," Ash shouted.

"We'll stay with the pets just in case they get in trouble," Athena said,

"Good idea," Ethan said, "That way you can do a report on the boat's history."

"Got it," Luna said.

On the boat, they split up. Pikachu, Buizel, Sudowoodo, and turtwig played jazz off-key, much to staravia's annoyance, Piplup, and the Space Pets played with a magic kit, Bunearry, Aipom, Daydream, Harmony wore pretty dresses and helped Happiny get into hers since Happiny is only a baby.

Spacepop was exploring the art gallery when Hera saw a key and they decided to figure out what it opens.

Meanwhile, at the zoo, VP Kirk was showing them some Pokemon when he noticed that Spacepop is missing. Will explained everything. VP Kirk said it's okay just as long as they write down something historical. Suddenly, a group of pretty girls was running in terror, "Run," shouted one in horror, "There's a lunatic at the zoo!"

"This is terrible," shouted another, "I hope my boyfriend doesn't find out!"

They looked and saw that it was Brock and his annoying flirting habit, "If would mean of so much of me if we discuss this over a cup of tea," Brock flirted as he noticed that Croagunk isn't there, "A free man a day without Croagunk!"

"That means I love you," he continued, "And I love you, and I love you too!"

The others started to worry, "We have got to get Croagunk." Will say in horror.

"You're right Will," Shane replied, "Otherwise the single females of Alto Mare will be horrified."

Back on the ship, the Pokemon were playing on the ship when they saw Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom in sailor suits. They wondered what they were doing now. Lord Hater told them that they're in the house and it's time to boogie.

" _Swing it left and swing it right_

 _And then you Dosey Dough_

 _Because the time is right to have some fun_

 _The brats will never know._ " Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom sang.

They tricked the Pokemon into going into a dark room and locked the key. Meanwhile, the ponies were playing around in the bridge when Pinkie accidentally activated it. Commander Peepers tripped and lost the key.

Meanwhile, Dooku was in the library dressed as a sea captain when he dropped his book, "What's going on here?" he asked in rage.

The other members of the band were looking for the key when Goldar found it under one of the tables. Then they saw the Pokemon out of the room "How did you escape our locked room?" Commander Peepers asked in horror.

"Looks like you fellas left a key in the kitchen." Athena answered, "We didn't know what is was for til now."

"That's where it was?" Him said, "I must've left it there while I was stopping King Dedede from eating that giant turkey sandwich"

"I got hungry." King Dede replied.

"Your always hungry Dedede!" Him shouted.

At the harbor, they saw the S. S Whaloh taking off. Will, Tori, Twilight, and Uxie decided to take care of this. They powered up and headed off to save the day. Will moved the ship back to the harbor while Tori, Twilight, and Uxie got the Pokemon off the boat. Once they got back to the harbor, the captain came in and turned off the ship.

Behind a box, Will and Tori turned back to normal and stair at each other in thanks. Spacepop in human form was confronting VP Kir, "We learned that the ship is historical and it went back to 1930s Alto Mare." Athena said.

"I'm just glad your safe girls." VP Kirk replied,

"Excuse me," Officer Jenny asked as she was carrying Brock still lovestruck, "Those this lunatic belong to you guys."

"Thank goodness." Lilo said, "You know the drill croagunk."

"I got a call from the zoo manager complaining about how he's annoying the girls."Officer Jenny explained.

"He does this a lot," Lilo said,

Then Stitch came in carrying Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom, "Put us down!" Goldar shouted.

"We've got a concert at the city dump in 4 hours." King Dedede shouted.

"The show is canceled, "Stitch shouted as he tossed them in a pile of sardines.

 **Note: Whaloh is the Japanese name for Wailord.**


	4. Tanks for the memories

The gang was at Lava Ranches, learning about Alto Mare's farm life.

"Can't remember the last time I went to Lava Ranches?" Lilo said,

"Helping Misty Move!" Stitch recalled.

"Yeah, I remember now." Lilo recalled, "Her sisters moved here"

Suddenly they saw a familiar face, "Julie" she was glad to see Lilo again "And these must be your new friends from New York" Julie said. "There's a cafe down the street called, Mountain Hut Maid Cafe. My friends, "Spring, Summer and Autumn" run the place"

"Maybe we should wait til after our farm lesson." Lilo suggested "We can't cut class.

Everyone else agreed.

After the lesson, they got to the cafe where the 3 sisters said, "Welcome home".

This made the gang confused, "They just say that to welcome customers." Julie explained

Then Brock came up to Spring and Summer looking passionate. "If you babes aren't doing anything tonight, we could-" Brock said as he flirted with Spring and Summer.

Croagunk came out and Poison Jabbed him, "-Take a trip to the hospital," Brock said in pain.

Spring and Summer's Milktanks came in with the fresh milk. Layla had a soy milk cause she's vegetarian, "Don't you have a Milktank Autumn?" she asked.

"I have a Milktank, but-" Autumn answered, "She hasn't listened to me. Her name is, "Ilta"

"Take time to get to know Milktank," Brock explained.

Autumn decided to give it a shot. Outside, Autumn. Unfortunately, Milktank wandered off. The gang decided to go find it before it's too late.

Inside there were bigger problems. A local tour group was starving. Spring and Summer needed to help the customers fast. Ash, Zach, and Ethan got into some maid outfits, "Sorry fellas." Spring said, "But we don't have any male outfits"

"Ash" Warren said, "You look ridiculous."

They each waited on the tables.

Meanwhile, Max, Lash, and Speed were testing out a new laser gun when they accidentally disturbed a bee drill swarm. There they made a run for it.

After Autumn helps protect Ilta from a swarm of Beedrill, it looks like Trainer and Pokémon just might make it after all. Happiny did a Secret Power and vaporized the beedrill except for one.

"Happiny" Brock said, "You've learned Secret Power"

"Happiny" Happiny shouted.

Behind them, the remaining beedrill was about to go near them when Ilta did a tackle, which scared it away. Autumn was very proud of her milk tank saving them.

Later, Ash, Ethan, and Zach were back in their regular clothes. "We're glad to get out of those clothes," Ethan said.

"Those skirts were too tight," Zach said.

"And the tour is gone," Ash said.

The rest of the gang came back and Ilta started serving milk to an upcoming honeymoon couple. They decided to head back to their tour before they get in trouble.

"Thanks for visiting Lava Ranches and the Mountain Hut Maid Cafe," Julie shouted.

Back t the bus, VP Kirk was impressed they arrived on time.

The end.


End file.
